Go to the Moon
by 10wolves
Summary: Arthur and Gilbert did this job all the time. Go into the mind of the client, make their dream come true and let them pass on to the afterlife happily. But who could have guessed their next client would make their job so much harder...
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first Hetalia story, da. If you have ever seen a playthrough or played the beautiful game To the Moon, then you know how emotion this is going to get. *tears up just thinking about it* I hope I do well with this story.

* * *

Go to the Moon

* * *

It was a quiet and peaceful night. The moon and the stars glow like fireflies. I was truely beautiful. Suddenly a car swirved and crashed crashed into a tree. The occupents of the car, one with white and the other with blonde, slowly get out and observe the damage done. The car was dented and smoking.

"Where the bloody hell were you looking, Gilbert!?" shouted the blonde angerily.

"Well excuse me, Arthur, for awesomely evading that squirrel coming out of nowhere!" Gilbert shouted back.

Arthur turn to the squirrel, "... You ran over it anyways."

"Oh..." Gilbert sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You ran over it _and_ a hit a tree..." Blondie was starting to get irriatated.

"Look, don't worry, it's a company car."

"Are you kidding? The boss is gonna kill us!" Arthur was ready to punch the stupid German in the head.

"Hmm... We'll just say I was saving a puppy. He likes puppies, right?"

"He's more of a cat person." Arthur said as he thought of the time when he entered his boss' office and saw him sleeping with cats all over him.

"...Why does the world have to be so complicated?" Gilbert said dramaticly, "Fine, what ever furball he fancies. Crisis averted."

"Good, go write that in your report." Arthur sighed out, "Now let's get the equipment out of the car."

Gilbert grabbed the equipment, "Got it. Let's roll."

The two started to walk up the path, well after Arthur reminded Gilbert to lock the car. They soon ran into a boulder. Gilbert gave the suggestion that it was their security system, but was soon smacked on the head by Arthur. He then suggested they abort their mission. Arthur smacked him again. Soon Arthur used his smacking powers to move the boulder. They were strong smacking powers, for the boulder bounced down the path. Wait, bounced...?

Arthur just stared, "I... I don't even..."

"... What was that?" the German was highly confused.

"Not a boulder, that's for sure..." Arthur broke out of his confusion, "Uh, we need to get going... We'll figure that out later..."

"Right..."

Onward they went on their amazing journey up the perilous path. Finally, they reached their destionation. They stood infront of a lovely mansion of a home. It was white bricked with a blue roof. It was surrounded by many different colored flowers. Especially sunflowers. They knocked.

"... Not a bad place to retire at, huh?" Arthur mused as he looked around.

"I could do better. After all I am awesome! Kesesesese~!" Gilbert bragged, "It's probably going to be another all nighter, you know?"

"I know..."

"And I doubt they have any beer."

"Shut up, you git."

Finally, someone came to the door, which stopped their bickering. Arthur walked in and reminded Gilbert of the equipment again.

"... I don't get paid enough for this." He complained as he grabbed the equipment and walked into the mansion.

* * *

First chapter down~! Yay~ Review and follow and all that jazz.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi, it's a chapter! Miracles do happen~ :)

* * *

Go to the Moon

* * *

"Dr. Kirkland and Dr. Weillschmidt, I presume?"

As they walked in, they saw a young man standing by a piano. He long, brown wavy hair and a small smile on his face. His name was Toris.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"That's okay, I tend to be bad at predicting deaths as well."

Arthur glared and smacked Gilbert for saying such a rude comment. Gilbert glared right back and crossed his arms.

"Are you the patient's son?" Arthur asked politely.

"Oh no, I am just his caretaker."

Then two kids came running down the steps, one chasing the other.

"… And these are my adopted children, Ravis and Peter," Toris rolled his eyes as his kids ran by, "It's not exactly a nine-to-five job, so Al lets us live here."

"I suppose this 'Al' is our man?" Arthur asked.

"…'Al'?" Gilbert asked as well, "Listen, if it's a kid were dealing with, I don't think we're the ones you want."

"No, no. He just prefers to be called that," Toris walked toward the steps, "He's up stairs right now with his medical doctor. Come with me," He continued up the steps.

"Come on, grab that case and let's go," Arthur ordered Gilbert as he started to walk towards the steps.

"… When my back breaks one day, I'll sue you with the insurance claim," Gilbert complained.

When they finally went upstairs, the children came out of hiding. They raced to the piano and started playing a beautifully sad melody. Upstairs, the two doctors could hear the kids play.

"…Those kids are pretty good for their age," complimented Arthur.

"Hey, you're the one who said there was no time to waste." Prussia was getting pretty tired of holding giant case, "And Incidentally, I'm the one who is carrying the weight of a small meteoroid."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

The two walk further into the room and notice the sickly, sleeping man lying in the bed. He didn't look extremely old, but he had wrinkles on his face. Also, he had dirty blond hair that was greying and a piece of hair that seemed to not want to lay down. Next to the man's bed stood his doctor, Eduard Von Bock.

"He's unresponsive at this point, but by the looks of things, he's still consciously hanging on," Eduard said with concern, even if his face didn't show it, "It's hard to say how long you have, but I would hurry."

The two started to set up their equipment. Once they were done, Toris was concerned that the house would not be able to power such advanced equipment. Gilbert reassured him and gave a big grin. However, that grin faltered a bit when the lights dimmed.

"…Oh crap."

When the lights came back on and the machine activated, Gilbert sighed with relief.

"Standard procedure… Just keeping you on your toes! Kesesesese~!"

As Gilbert tinkered with the machine, Arthur went over to the Eduard.

"How is he doing?"

"Not so well. If I were to say, he's got just a day or two left."

"That's plenty of time."

"… So you two can grant him any wish, huh?" Toris asked.

"… To try, at least," Arthur answered.

"But we always succeed, because we're awesome! Well, at least I am! Kesesesese~!"

Arthur felt a tick of anger appear on his head. He crossed his arms and turned to Toris.

"So, what's the wish?"

"The moon"

Arthur raised a bushy eyebrow, "The moon?"

"The moon… He wants to go to the moon."

Gilbert laughed a bit, "The geezers keep on getting crazier, huh?"

Ignoring him, Toris asked Arthur, "So, can you do it?"

"…It depends."

"He meant to say 'yes'."

Ignoring Gilbert the best he could, Arthur continued, "Tell us a bit about our client here."

"I… don't really know much," Toris sighed, "Al's an old man. Though, the years that I've worked here, he rarely spoke. He worked as a craftsman for most of his life and his husband passed away two years ago. I don't really know many details."

"Geez! I would have known more if I were his paperboy for goodness sake."

"Shush Gilbert, just continue what you're doing."

Toris frowned, "Well… I suppose if you look around the house, you may find more information. I suppose Al wouldn't mind, since he signed for you two."

"Hmm… So be it." Arthur said, "Alright, which one of us will go search?"

"I'll do it!" Gilbert jumped of the machine, "I once played Sherlock Holmes in a high-school musical!"

"… I remember you playing Watson." Arthur smirked a bit.

"Meh, same thing." the albino shrugged the comment off, "Just configure this, I got it started anyway."

"My children can show you around. They're probably downstairs at the piano."

Gilbert nodded, but before he could leave, Eduard stopped him and gave him a Remote Patient Monitor. He told him it would allow him to keep watch on Al condition.

"I hope there's no self-destruct button… I seem to have a knack for those."

Onward Gilbert went, on his epic journey to discover the secrets of the large home.

* * *

Why are the kids Ravis and Peter... My best answer would be because they look like small children anyway, so why not?


End file.
